Demigods at Hogwarts
by The Perfect Bookworm x
Summary: The title says it all, but with a twist. what if Percy was more than just a demigod? what is Hermione knew all the world's secrets? Lol to be honest idk why this is here. T for swears.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1  
__(Percy POV)_

Why does this always happen to me? I'm _always _asked to help if the gods lose something or the other. This time? Hades and Hecate's temper over some dude named Voldemort, in the Wizarding world. "Percy, come on!" Annabeth yelled. "We're gonna miss the train!" "Coming!" I called, rushing over to Nico, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Grover. "Now… How do we get onto the platform?" I asked. That started up a whole argument between Jason, Annabeth, and basically everyone else except me and Piper.

—-LINE BREAK—

A while later, Piper yelled, "HOW. DO. WE. GET. ONTO. THE. FUCKING. PLATFORM!?" They all jumped, and Annabeth said, "We go through the barrier between 9 and 10… I think." Nico and I exchanged looks. "Did the great Annabeth Chase, almighty daughter of _ATHENA_, just say the words 'I think'?" we said at the same time, Nico laughing hysterically. She gave us her famous death glare, and we both wisely shut up. Then Jason said, "Come on, guys, we're gonna miss the train!" We went through the barrier in pairs, Jason and Piper first, me and Nico after that, then Hazel and Frank, and finally Reyna and Annabeth. As soon as we got through the barrier, I was blinded by thick smoke, and a scarlet train that said - "The Hoqwraj Eybresz?" Piper said, cracking up. "It says 'The Hogwarts Express', you guys," Reyna sighed. "And hurry up and get in, if we want to get a compartment to ourselves."

We followed Annabeth into the car, and quickly found an empty compartment. As soon as we all settled down, Nico and I continued to tease Annabeth about her not knowing something. "Oh, Annabeth, are you sick? Do you need to go to the doctor? How did you not know something? Did Athena accidentally curse her favorite child?" The taunts continued until Annabeth finally had enough and said, "if you two don't shut up _right now,_ you _will_ find yourselves at the sharp end of my dagger," giving us her death glare. Nico and I both nodded fearfully, and I quickly turned to Reyna.. "Rey, keep your girlfriend under control!" I complained, knowing that complaining to Reyna would piss her off again. It worked, and Annabeth flipped me the bird and slapped me upside the head. We both laughed, and started talking about ignorant gods with Jason and Nico. we were all happy. For once, we were on a quest, but there were no gods to tell us what to do. We could go by our own rules on this one. I just one hope for this trip, and it had nothing to do with the godly side of my life...

Suddenly, the compartment door opened, and the person who stepped into our compartment made me gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

He was standing in the doorway, with two of the biggest people I've ever seen - and that's saying something, seeing as I live with children of Ares - standing behind him. "Draco?" my voice cracked. His eyes widened, and he whispered something that made the other two boys turn around and promptly walk out of the compartment. "Percy… Is that you?" I nodded, and the next thing I knew, I was hugging the best friend I hadn't seen in 8 years. I suddenly pulled away and punched him in the stomach. "I thought you were DEAD!" I screamed the last word. "And you couldn't even call or IM me! Stupid son of Athena, I thought you were supposed to be the smartest of your siblings! Gods, Draco, I fell into a depression when I realized you were gone. Don't EVER do that to me again!" I break down sobbing, and then he seemed to realize that I blurted out the fact that he was a son of Athena in front of everyone. "Did you just say he's a son of _Athena_?" Annabeth asked slowly.

Draco looked at me, and I nodded to show that they knew about the existence of greek mythology. "Yes, I am. Draco Malfoy, son of Athena, at your service." Annabeth gasped. "Are you Draco Malfoy? The one who Percy always gets depressed about around his birthday?" I sent her a look, then I nodded. "Yes, Annabeth, he is _that _Draco. I didn't tell you that I lived in England till I was 9, did I? Draco was - is my best friend, always helping me out of tight spots, you know, demigod style." I winked, and we all laughed. "Then 2 weeks before I moved to America, he disappeared. I'm guessing it had something to do with your father?" I asked, looking at him for conformation. He nodded. Suddenly, someone knocked on the compartment door. We all froze, and composed ourselves. When I opened the door, Draco sneered, "If it isn't Potty and his _friends_." he hissed the last word, and I exchanged glances with the others. This was Harry Potter. "Draco," I said, "Leave him be for a sec, okay?" I glanced at him, hoping he would get the message. He nodded curtly. "Very well, then." I then turned to the 3 people standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I'm guessing, then, that you guys are the 'Golden Trio', as I've heard?" They nodded. We all introduced ourselves, and Harry said, "Let me warn you. Malfoy is not the type of person you would want to hang out with, unless you're a Death Eater too." I replied, "Well, Harry, _Draco_ has been my best friend since I was 2, so I doubt you would know him better than me." I emphasized my use of his first name. Suddenly, Jason, Piper, and Thalia gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**

**HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS! Thank y'all so much for 69 views on chapter 2 and more than 200 in total! I thought I would post this little chapter to celebrate the number 69 and also my best ****friend's** **birthday. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Also, I forgot to add a disclaimer in the first two chapters so here it is: _I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER. I only own the plot._**

_Chapter 3  
(Percy POV)_

The symbol of Eris (the Apple of Discord) appeared over Ron's head. "Well, I suppose you hated him for a good reason, Malfoy," Hermione said dryly. "Hail Ronald Weasley, son of Eris, goddess of discord, hate, and chaos." When we all - the half-bloods, at least - she said, " Ah, of course. You wouldn't know, would you? I'm Hermione Granger, daughter of Hecate.

—-—LINE BREAK—-

After she said that, the cabin broke out in chaos. Demigods were yelling, wizards screaming, and in between that there was one brand new demigod and a mortal, both of whom knew nothing about our world.

Finally, Nico screamed, "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" We all went quiet, and he turned to Hermione. "Who are you, really? And I want proof to back it up!" Hermione said, I can prove to you I'm from your world, and the rest you're gonna have to trust me about." He nodded, looking resigned. As they talked, I couldn't help but see how hot Nico looked when he was mad. _No, stop! _I thought furiously. _Nico has Will and that's NEVER gonna change, no matter what I do about it, and anyway, he's already told me I'm not his type, so I don't stand a chance with him!_ I groaned, and my head fell into the nearest lap I could find, which just so happened to be Nico's.

**Also, do y'alls read Webtoon (I also ****don't**** own this absolutely holy website)? ****Pirate**** Message for some suggestions if you want.**

**Remember to review! I will not be posting a new chapter till I get at least 5 reviews on a ingle chapter that are actually meaningful. hateful comments will NOT be tolerated, if you don't like it don't read it. Bye for now my little mangoes!**


End file.
